The Sweetest Melody
by BandHallNinja-chan
Summary: A series of KradDai oneshots, drabbles, and songfics. Don't like, don't read.
1. The Sweetest Melody

So I was in the car, on our way to my madre's high school reunion, and listening to Tiny Tiny Melody by Rie Fu, and the inspiration bug smacked me upside the head with a brick.

**RATING**: K+

**WARNING**: KradDaisuke and fluff.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own DNAngel OR _Tiny Tiny Melody_ by Rie Fu… But I wish I did…

**A/N**: This is gong to take place after Dark and Daisuke, and Krad and Satoshi are separated.

--------

"Daisuke, how much longer?" Krad asked impatiently, glaring at a passerby who just happened to look over at the two boys.

"Just two more stores, I swear," Daisuke replied as the pair walked into a music store.

They were in the mall, buying Christmas presents for their friends and family. Of course, Krad had already finished his shopping, considering he only had Daisuke and Satoshi to shop for (he still refused to buy Dark a present).

"That's what you said at the third store," Krad sighed, shoving a hand into the pocket of his black pants.

"Well, you'll just have to put up with me for a bit longer. Then we can leave, okay?" Daisuke grabbed the taller boy's sleeve and pulled him into the store.

Krad looked around the store. The radio was playing some of that peppy music Krad hated so badly. Daisuke immediately ran over to a rack of CDs and looked through them, sitting on his knees.

The peppy song Krad had come to hate so badly ended, and a quiet, calm song started playing. Daisuke apparently knew it, because he started singing along, "_I know that everybody wants to be what they want to see…_"

"_Oh, the sweetest, sweetest melody. Oh, this tiny, tiny melody. Oh the sweetest, sweetest melody controls me_," Daisuke sang quietly along with the song. Whenever the vocals switched over from Japanese in the middle of the song, Daisuke messed up a little bit, but he found a part he knew and got back on track.

Krad looked over at the redhead. His eyes were tightly shut, as if concentrating incredibly hard on what the next lyrics were. The blonde couldn't help but lean over and give Daisuke a kiss on the cheek.

"What?" That blonde asked when Daisuke gave him a surprised look.

Daisuke just blushed and shook his head with a smile, then went back to looking through the CDs.

-

When Krad recieved his gift from Daisuke on Christmas, he saw a card taped to the top of the box that read "track 6" in messy print. He then finished opening the gift, which turned out to be a CD. Deciding to humor the redhead, he put the CD into Satoshi's CD player and turned to track six.

"_I know that everybody wants to be what they want to see…_"

"Krad, what are you listening to?" Satoshi walked into the room from the kitchen.

"Mine and Daisuke's song," Krad replied with a smile.

"_Oh, the sweetest, sweetest melody._

_Oh, this tiny, tiny melody._

_Oh, the sweetest, sweetest melody controls me._

_You've gotta say it_

'_Til they can hear it_

_Anytime you ought to say it_."

"It's pretty, I guess…" Satoshi shrugged.

"It's prettier when Daisuke sings it," Krad smiled and hummed along with the rest of the song.

--------

_Tiny Tiny Melody_ is sung by a girl but it's such a Dai-chan-ish song. I love songs like that. If you haven't heard it, I recommend it. The album is pricey (I downloaded it, shhh…) but it's beautiful. In case you want it, it's called Rose Album and the artist is Rie Fu. If not, then I recommend searching for it on YouTube or something


	2. Want Pocky?

**RATING: **K+

**WARNINGS**: Short, fluffy, KradDai.

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own 'em, wish I did. Don't own pocky, either

**A/N**: This really has no specific setting or time period. Just a little conversation.

--------

"Hey, Krad, you want some pocky?" Daisuke asked innocently.

Krad raised his eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"Pocky! Do you want some?" Daisuke held up a red box that read "pocky" on it in large white letters.

"What's that?" Krad cocked his head.

"Chocolate covered biscuit sticks. You want one or what?" Daisuke asked.

"Is it good?"

"Why would I offer it to you if it wasn't?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I can think of three reasons," Krad muttered.

Daisuke pulled out two of the chocolate covered biscuit sticks and held them out to Krad, "Here, try one!"

Krad smirked, leaned down, and took the pocky out of the redhead's hand with his mouth.

"Hey! I only meant you could have one!" Daisuke scolded innocently, eyebrows furrowing.

Krad couldn't fight the urge to burst out laughing at that face.

"What? I'm being serious!"

"You wouldn't make that face if you knew how cute you were," Krad wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders.

--------

A/N: Based upon a true story at a con. One of my friends said, "hey, you want some pocky?" and I was like "yeah" and he handed me two I ate them out of his hand. His girlfriend looked positively horrified and he was like "hey! I only meant you could have one!" Funniest part is he's pretty cute. His girlfriend didn't hold it against me though because she's like an older sister to me. Plus, I have a TON of blackmail material on her since she's always telling me her secrets.

Pocky isn't candy is it? -shrugs- The world will never know… I feel weird writing about food… Is that normal?


	3. Mistletoe

**RATING**: T

**WARNINGS**: WAAAAAAAAAAY overdone prompt XDDD, Dark being all Dark-ish, pervertedness, cursing, sexual innuendo, kissing, mild DarkToshi, and what I've been saying since the first one-shot.

**DISCLAIMER**: I still don't own it TT-TT

**A/N**: The boys are separated in this one.

--------

Dark sang as he hung Christmas decorations around the house, all over the walls and on the big tree, "_I saw Daisuke kissing Krad! Underneath the mistletoe last night! They didn't see me creep through the window to have a peep. They thought that I was up in my bedroom with Toshi. Then I saw Krad and Daisuke screwing! I always knew that Krad would be on top!_"

Satoshi slapped the kaitou over the head, interrupting his singing, "Please stop singing that _lewd_ song, Dark."

"Awww… You're only jealous because THEY'RE the stars and we aren't!" Dark joked. "Well, if you really are, we could always…"

"No way in hell," Satoshi slapped Dark again.

"You know you want to…" Dark grinned seductively.

"Not now, there are too many people here," Satoshi stalked off.

"_Oh what a laugh it would have been if Toshi had only seen! Daisuke kissing Krad---_"

"DID SATOSHI-SAMA NOT JUST TELL YOU TO STOP SINGING THAT PERVERTED SONG?!" Krad shouted from a few feet away.

"JUST LET ME FINISH THE VERSE YOU MEANIE!" Dark stuck his tongue out at the blonde and continued singing, "_LAST NIGHT!!!_"

"Honestly, you're just lucky Daisuke-san went out for a bit," Krad shook his head and sighed.

"Why? I prefer to embarrass Dai at any chance I get," Dark put his hands on his hips, "And what's with the formality, ne? Call him Daisuke-kun or Daisuke. Don't call him Daisuke-san!"

"But I'd rather refer to him in a more respectful way," Krad cocked his head.

"Well, you're just weird," Dark shrugged and hung mistletoe in the front doorway.

"Dark, can you take this box to the basement? Emiko-san won't let me go down there," Satoshi questioned as he walked in the room with another box.

"NEVER!!! YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!!!" Dark laughed maniacally, and ran outside through the door Satoshi had just entered from.

Satoshi's eye twitched with annoyance. He set the box down and called just loudly enough for Dark to hear him, "Oh, it's too bad Dark ran away! I just walked under the mistletoe!" Satoshi fake-sighed, "Oh well, I'll just have to have a make-out session with Krad instead…"

As soon as Satoshi had finished that sentence, Dark ran into the room, "BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY TOSHI-CHAN!"

Satoshi merely pointed to the box.

"DAMMIT!" Dark fumed.

"Just take the box to the basement," Satoshi sighed.

"Only if you give me a kiss," Dark smirked.

"After you take the box," Satoshi bargained.

"Fine, but you have to come with me."

Satoshi shrugged and the pair left the room, leaving Krad alone decorating the large Christmas tree.

"I'm home!" Daisuke walked in through the front door carrying a bag of groceries.

"Thanks for getting the groceries, Daisuke!" Emiko shouted back from the kitchen, "Bring them in here, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" Daisuke removed his shoes.

"Daisuke-san, hold still for a sec," Krad turned to face the redhead and walked up to him.

"K-Krad!" Daisuke blushed cutely, looking up at Krad when the blonde laid a hand on his flushed cheek.

"You just walked under mistletoe," Krad leaned down and pressed his lips against the redhead's.

"Daisuke, what's taking you so---?" Emiko peeked into the living room and saw the two boys. She smiled, "Never mind, then."

--------

A/N: Awww… kawaii fluffy cream-filled goodness 8333.

I did make up the song Dark is singing XD. I'm going to sing it while I'm decorating for Christmas, going on my Christmas trip for choir, and celebrating my birthday with my friends. They'll get all mad and say "EEEW! DAISUKE'S STRAIGHT AND EVEN IF HE WAS GAY HE WOULDN'T BE GAY WITH KRAD DDD8" but they still love me 83.


	4. FILTH

GUESS WHAT!!! I was listening to _Filth_ by Dir en grey and skimming over the translation and I realized "HAY FILTH IS A KRADDISH SONG 8DDD."

**WARNINGS**: Gore, sadistic Krad, **HORROR** (Me: OH MY GOD), uhhhh… not-so-soft shounen-ai, and well, everything you could expect from a songfic to a song by Dir en grey.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own DNAngel or _FILTH_ by Dir en grey. I PROMISE.

Oh, if you get queasy when talk about blood arises, or if you just plain think bugs and innards and blood are gross, DON'T READ. I warned you, now you can't complain.

**RATING**: T

--------

Daisuke panted slightly as he dodged another ray of energy fired from Krad. He clutched his bleeding arm and continued running through the dimly lit museum, only looking back to make sure Krad wasn't gaining.

Only problem was that the blonde **was** gaining.

It had begun as a normal stormy day. Dark had to steal a painting, so they'd gone to the museum as usual. Satoshi, of course, showed up and almost captured Dark, but Dark transformed into Daisuke ('THAT WUSS!!!' Daisuke thought angrily.)

_Sadistic, sadistic, sadistic, awaken the sadist_

And that was when Krad took over Satoshi and somehow cast a spell that made it so that Daisuke couldn't change back into Dark.

_Sadistic, sadistic, sadistic, bury the sadist_

So he ran.

As Daisuke turned around once again, he collided with a wall. The shock sent him to the ground and added a bleeding lip and nose, plus a nice cut on the side of his cheek which had begun to bruise to his list of injuries.

He stood up, wincing with the newfound pain and the old pain returning.

_Sadistic, sadistic, sadistic, sever the masochist_

The blonde took advantage of this momentary cease in the redhead's movement to pin him up against the wall he'd just run into. The redhead's wrists were held above his head.

_Sadistic, sadistic_...

"Well, well, little Niwa… I guess I've caught you," Krad smirked sadistically and gripped Daisuke's wrists tighter.

Daisuke's eyes widened, "I dropped the painting! I don't have it!"

"I know, little Niwa," Krad cooed and leaned closer, "I'm not currently interested in such trivial matters."

--Krad… what the hell are you doing?-- Satoshi asked, although it was incredibly apparent.

Daisuke breathed heavily, crimson blood dripping from the cut in his mouth.

Almost before he could sense movement, Daisuke found cold lips on his.

…_Let's begin our Platonic Love_.

Krad drew away, his gold eyes closed and his pale, smirking lips covered in the Niwa's blood.

Krad licked his lips ('like a cat,' Daisuke noted) and smirked at the redhead, "You have sweet blood."

As Krad leaned down again, Daisuke tried to move, "Stop!"

Krad laughed, "Little Niwa, you cannot tell me what to do." Their lips met again. This time, Krad was more forceful. He pried the younger boy's mouth open with his tongue and ran it across the cut on Daisuke's lip. This caused Daisuke to shudder and close his eyes in pain.

_The yellowish, greedy insects_

_Are my frustrated sympathizers_

_Rotten apples, inside my gastric juices_

_Won't you try the soup of sexual desire?_

Krad moved to grip Daisuke's now bruising wrists with one hand and played with the hem of his shirt with the other.

--STOP! YOU KNOW I…-- Satoshi was sobbing at this point.

-Yes, I do know, Satoshi-sama. You need to go back to sleep, don't you?- Krad interrupted the boy.

Daisuke attempted to speak, but only the vibrations reached Krad. Even though they were mere vibrations, Krad could tell what Daisuke had been trying to say…

"Stop."

The blonde smirked and ran a hand under the boy's shirt and over his stomach lightly.

_The dripping, oozing pink maggots that_

_Soak in the Formaldehyde of sadistic desire_

_Rotten strawberries inside of **that**_

_A sour marinee prepared with blood_

Krad didn't cease in his light touches until Daisuke moaned (which didn't take very long) and moved his hand upward across the boy's chest.

_Let's see a movie, holding hands as I promised you_

_Saying farewell in this evening, before the strawberries and apples go rotten_

_My dream stretches forth, while we're kissing as I promised you_

_Saying farewell to you, let's enjoy the Last Supper_

Krad pulled away and moved down the redhead's neck.

_Sadistic, sadistic, drain the sadist dry_

_Sadistic, sadistic, sadistical horror_

_The sadistic stimulation comes forth_

_Come one! Come all and see!_

_Sadistic, sadistic, synchro prepared retro horror_

Now that Daisuke was able to speak, he shouted as loud as he could, "STOP!"

Krad paused to scoff, sending warm air over Daisuke's neck and causing said boy to shudder, "You only refuse me with your words, little Niwa. You don't even struggle against me." The blonde went back to kissing down the redhead's neck and running his hand across the boy's chest and stomach.

_The festival of carnal desires will begin_

_The festival of sexual desires will begin_

Krad released Daisuke's hands and let his hand join the other.

_The unstoppable sadistic festival_

_Rapid flesh psycho horror_

"Stop…" Daisuke muttered, obviously holding back another moan.

_Orange juice with **liver**_

_Sweet curry with **kidney**_

_Pescatore prepared with **pancreas**_

Daisuke closed his eyes, rolled his head back and unleashed the moan he'd been keeping in his throat. "Don't… stop…"

Krad smirked against the skin and moved his mouth over to Daisuke's jaw.

_The beloved, beloved psycho horror._

--------

I personally prefer the Japanese in comparison to the English (it sounds creepier, plus they're damn fun to write. All the pretty, pretty Japanese characters…), but I'd end up making no sense. In case you didn't notice, the song is in italics. I even changed the way I communicate thoughts so no one would be confused. Oh, and I used two different translations for the song, so I don't know how accurate they might be. One was a lot more poetic, but the other made it sound more sadistic.

Yeah. No lemon. I'd be blushing to the end of the year 3000 if I wrote a lemon XDDD

Hehe… gastric juices… -laughs sadistically-

Krad and Daisuke: -back away slooooooowly-


	5. Accidental

**RATING**: T

**WARNINGS**: You should know by now…

**DISCLAIMER**: No, I still don't own them… But I will -goes off to plot-

--------

Dark landed gently in the room with his newest thieving target.

"_BE CAREFUL, DARK!!!_" Daisuke shouted in Dark's head.

"Daisuke, you've got to trust me once in a while…" The kaitou sighed and placed the statue in his bag.

"_I'm just anxious, that's all…_" Daisuke was shaking.

"Don't worry," Dark sighed and headed back toward the window from which he entered.

"DAAAAARK!" A white and gold blur tackled Dark to the ground and knocked the bog out of his hand.

"Hey! Watch it! That statue's valuable!" Dark attempted to reach over, but Krad was straddling him and had his shoulders pressed to the ground

"I know how valuable that statue is, you fool," Krad squeezed the kaitou's shoulder tighter and narrowed his gold eyes, "Catching you is much more important to me."

"I think you're handsome, too, but I'm just not gay right now," Dark joked.

"Very funny… I hope you know that I can kill you right now," Krad leaned down closer to Dark's face.

"I know… But there IS someone you caaaan't!" Dark replied in a sing-song voice and transformed into Daisuke, who looked absolutely terrified, "Oh shit."

The sudden change in size of the teenager under him caused Krad to become unbalanced and fall forward. Their bodies and lips were pressed together, one of Krad's hands had landed beside Daisuke's head and the other hand landed on his chest.

Their eyes slid shut in unison. Eventually they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Krad…? What…?"

"That was… an… _accident_."

"_Yeah. Sure,_" Satoshi commented dryly.

"_Satoshi-sama?_"

"_Yes?_"

"_Mind your own damn business._"

"B- but…" Daisuke glanced to the right, looking sincerely disappointed.

Krad pressed his lips against Daisuke's again, this time moving his hand under the redhead's slightly loose shirt and deepening their kiss.

"HERE!" The door at the end of the room opened, revealing a group of police officers.

Krad turned to glare at them for interrupting his and Daisuke's… activities.

"SHIT! MUST HAVE THE WRONG ROOM!" The door slammed shut again and the two went back to kissing passionately.


	6. What Are You Looking At?

**WARNINGS**: Uh… nothing out of the ordinary.

**RATING**: K

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own DNAngel or Dance Dance Revolution… well, I do own two of the PS2 games, but that's about it.

**A/N**: Uh… No setting, really. Some RANDOM arcade that they happen to be near.

--------

Krad stared at the large flashing machine with a look of bewilderment on his face, "Daisuke-san, what is this?"

"It's Dance Dance Revolution! Better known as DDR," Daisuke replied, linking his arm with Krad's.

"Oh," Krad simply replied and continued to stare at the machine. The redhead looked up at the blonde, who was still studying the machine. His mouth was slightly open and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Come on, we're gonna play!" Daisuke laughed and pulled the blonde closer to the game.

"How does this work?" Krad asked, still looking a tad dazed.

Daisuke removed his dark red sweater and tied it around the rail behind the dance platform, "Hop up," the redhead grabbed Krad's hand again and pulled the boy up beside himself, "Stay here." Daisuke ran over to a change machine and made change for a five dollar bill.

"Daisuke-san, can we hurry this along?" Krad huffed, no longer amazed by the blinking lights.

Daisuke sighed and ran back over to Krad. He inserted four quarters into the machine and stepped on an arrow.

"Okay, so you select the level and when you choose the one you want you press this," Daisuke pressed 'accept,' "Then you choose the song using the left and right arrows. Pick one, Krad!"

Krad scrolled through the songs, "Daisuke-san, they're all… peppy…"

"It's dancing music!" Daisuke replied happily.

Someone had apparently noticed them playing and shouted, "CHOOSE DAIKENKAI!"

Daisuke laughed as Krad finally settled on a song and pressed the accept pedal.

"Okay, so now all you do is press the corresponding pedals when the arrows get to here," Daisuke pointed at the outline of four arrows near the top of the screen.

"Sounds simple enough," Krad shrugged and watched Daisuke play the first round.

"Now we'll play so we can both do a song at the same time!" Daisuke inserted four more quarters into the machine.

"We get to play against each other?" Krad asked.

"No. We play together! It uses both sides and we score together!" Daisuke smiled, "Plus it costs less."

"Ah. I see," Krad nodded, slightly disappointed that he didn't get to challenge the boy.

Daisuke went through all the steps as before. After two songs, Krad had become used to it.

"You can pick now, Krad," Daisuke smiled.

Krad scanned through the songs, silently cursing when he couldn't find one that he enjoyed. He sighed, and chose "random" from the menu.

Krad took a hint from the title that popped up on the screen showing which song had been chosen and figured it was a love song.

"AWESOME! We got Love Shine!" Daisuke said happily, "It's my lucky song!"

"Great," Krad replied with his own smile.

After the first few steps, Daisuke ended up almost tripping, so Krad took his hand, "We can't have you falling again, right?"

Daisuke blushed, "Yeah."

Daisuke blushed when he noticed Krad had completely ignored the fact that the song was over and he was _still_ holding the redhead's hand.

"Krad, you can let go of my hand now, Krad."

"Don't wanna," Krad said in response, turning to the redhead with a warm smile on his face.

"Can I at least put my sweater back on?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course," The blonde answered and released the redhead's hand, allowing him to slip the sweater over his head.

As they walked back down the street, Daisuke slipped his hand into Krad's slowly.

To the surprise of the redhead, Krad didn't even seem to notice all the glares they were getting from random passerby.

"What's their problem?" Krad asked Daisuke and rolled his eyes.

Daisuke merely laughed, "We're holding hands. That makes some people uncomfortable."

"Then they can burn in hell."

Daisuke laughed again and leaned on Krad's shoulder.

--------

**A/N:**

Two of my friends held hands and played Love Shine on my birthday because I said "OH!!! YOU TWO HAVE TO HOLD HANDS AND PLAY A FLUFFY SONG!!!"

Also, on a family night for my school, they had DDR and one of my friends kept shouting "PICK ECSTASY!" and "PICK BUTTERFLY" and "PICK DAM DARIRAM" over and over at the people who were playing XD.

Love Shine is my FAAAAAVORITE DDR song. Every time I play my PS2 DDR game, I HAVE to play this song and my friends make fun of me for it. One time, when I finally got to play on a machine, that was the first song I played.

And I don't know whether they have yen coins (that would get exhausting, inserting 100 one-yen coins, ne? XD) or what, so I just used quarters because I'm a bad child. So… THEY POOFED OVER TO AMERICA TO PLAY DDR!!! XDDDDDDD


	7. Keeping Warm

WARNINGS: Suggestive content

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: You should know by now that I don't own DNAngel.

--------

The two were locked out of the house. Daisuke's parents were out of town, Dark was at Satoshi's house, and Daisuke's cell phone had no battery. To top it all off, they couldn't go anywhere else because everyone else in the neighborhood were at parties for New Year's. It was going to be dark soon, and all the taxis, buses, and trains were closed early.

Krad released a breath and watched the steam float and disappear gently, "Locked out on New Year's Eve. It's slightly exhilarating."

"How do we keep warm?" Daisuke pondered to himself and shivered, "I guess we could wrap our jackets tighter. Or we could huddle together."

Krad smirked and wrapped an arm around the redhead, "I can think of a way to keep warm that doesn't even require clothes."

"Really? That's odd," Daisuke replied.

"It's only odd at first… It gets good," Warm breath tickled the redhead's ear.

It was now that Daisuke realized what Krad was talking about and blushed, "Krad!"

--------

My heater broke during one of the coldest winters we've had in this town, so I freeze my butt off every time I go into my room. And my bathroom is even colder -.-"

My friend and I got locked out of the house on New Year's Eve XD. We were at a friend's party and we came home just after twelve. We tried calling, knocking, ringing the doorbell, and going around the back door, but my mom was asleep and didn't wake up. We even went to see if the neighbors we knew were awake. No luck. We were locked out.

We ended up staying at our friend's house. His mom was so nice. She was gonna make him and his brother give up their rooms so we could sleep there XD. I think both of us were kind of weirded out about that (I for one did not want to be able to say that I had slept in a guy's bed at the age of 14. I'm sorry if you have, it just makes me uncomfortable). So I slept on the couch and my friend slept on a chair that had some pull-out footrests that made it longer so she wasn't crushed.


	8. Seven Deadly Sins

I LOVE the seven deadly sins prompt (too much Fullmetal Alchemist XDD) so I decided to do seven sins and seven virtues for prompts :3 Yes, I hardly know anything about religion, but I used the most WONDERFUL RESOURCE available: WIKIPEDIA!

There's one for the sins and one for the virtues. The sins will mainly focus on Krad's thoughts, the virtues will mainly focus on Dai-chan's (because you KNOW the only sin sweet lil' Dai-chan could commit is gluttony XD) therefore, I will refer to Satoshi as Satoshi-sama, Daisuke as little Niwa (sometimes) and so on in this one.

WARNINGS: Krad being all pervy in that Krad-ish way he can be. Slight SatoDai, KradDark/DarkKrad, KradSato, DarkSato, etc. Talk of blood and stuff -coughs- especially in that first one there... -points-

So basically the same warnings for FILTH.

**Seven Deadly Sins**

--------

_LUST_:

He drank in the sight before him with a beautiful but sadistic smile on his face.

The redhead was tied by his wrists, which were attached to a lamp holder on the wall, keeping his arms still. Small, thin wires wrapped around his throat, digging into the skin and causing a small amount of bleeding. His black shirt was torn down the front, revealing his slightly tanned skin, which was littered with cuts and spattered blood. The sight of the beautifully and meticulously abused skin hypnotized the angel.

But the most arousing thing to the blonde was the boy's face. It was flushed ever so slightly. Lashes caressed the reddened cheeks. His soft lips were parted slightly and he was drawing deep rhythmic breaths (It was now that Krad regretted binding his throat, for he wanted to hear his name and all the _delicious_ sounds pouring from his throat and tumbling over supple lips). Surrounding the little Niwa's face was hair that mimicked the color of the blood. His bangs clung to his forehead from the sweat slowly making its way down his face.

"Little Niwa… You shouldn't be so pure," Krad's lips crashed against the smaller boy's, "It makes me want to defile you."

----

_GLUTTONY_:

Lips drew apart, a thin string of saliva connecting them. Almost as soon as they parted, the taller one re-initiated the kiss. His tongue drew out, tasting the smaller boy.

_Delicious_, was the only thought that could work its way into the muddled mess his mind had become.

----

_AVARICE (greed)_:

Gold eyes locked on the brunette as the boy spoke to _his_ Daisuke. The redhead responded with a kind word and smile as always. Smiles and kindness were reserved for _everyone_. Nobody was any different to him and that made the blonde's blood boil.

He wanted to hear kind words only leave those soft lips for him alone. Nobody else should be allowed to hear that beautiful voice speaking or see that bright smile.

With those thoughts, he receded to the back of Satoshi-sama's mind. His tamer must never hear these thoughts.

----

_SLOTH_:

Heavily lashed eyes opened drowsily, revealing gold irises and slit pupils. Bright morning sunlight spilled through the window, turning the colors of everything to make them look angelic. Light seemed to radiate from everything, causing his eyes to hurt. The blond boy stirred, looking up just enough to see the redhead sleeping beside him.

_Today is going to be a lazy day…_ The angel thought as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

----

_WRATH_:

_How **dare** he!_ The blonde thought. He felt his blood heat at the thought of the crimson-haired boy. However, he kept his spot in the shadows waiting for him to come. _How **dare** he make me fall in love with him!_

Today would be the day he killed that boy once and for all.

----

_ENVY_:

The angel wouldn't admit it, but he envied many a person.

He envied his Satoshi-sama, for being able to converse with the little Niwa so casually.

He envied his other half for being able to be so open with his loved one.

And he envied the redhead for being too beautiful for words.

----

_VANITY (pride)_:

Pride came naturally to the blonde. He had so much to be proud of. He was superior to almost everyone in almost every way.

The only person he would admit wasn't inferior to him was a Niwa Daisuke, and even then, only sometimes.

--------

My personal favorite to write was lust (-waits until someone notices it's the longest and most descriptive one-). I had a hard time writing vanity and gluttony, but I think I did okay, huh? Gluttony kinda overlaps lust, but I had to think of something that was KradDai... Envy, pride, and wrath are kinda odd, so I'm sorry if they don't make much sense.

Why did I use the words vanity and avarice instead of pride and greed? I was having trouble thinking of something when I used the word pride. Then I remembered it could also be called vanity and I FIGURED OUT WHAT TO DO! Krad is too graceful and angelic to use the word greed. Avarice sounds less… well, greedy.


End file.
